


The Gift Fiasco

by csulliven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Marinette forgot to give Chat his gift, and she needs to get it to him. She has to.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Gift Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write, and will probably be my only work in this fandom. Hope you enjoy!

Christmas was always the busiest time for Marinette. The bakery was hopping, and while school wasn’t overwhelming, it became more difficult to finish the assignments and help fill all the orders in the bakery. She loved the Christmas season, and the music. This year was just busier than most leaving her temper shorter than normal. It wasn’t Chat’s fault she snapped at him, but she did. And only a few days before Christmas too. He didn’t even do anything. He was actually in a really good mood. It was while she was trying to figure out her lucky charm that she snapped. He just kept talking, and she was already struggling to stay in the moment, and not think about her laundry list of things to do. She snapped, not realizing what she did until she was headed to bed and realized she never gave him her christmas gift.

Her plan had been to find him and give it to him with an apology, but pre-christmas preparation picked up, and the bakery became even busier. It was time for the Christmas Eve party with her friends. Adrien was going to be there, and she had the perfect gift for him. But she also had the perfect gift for Ayla as well. Because she wasn’t in love with Adrien. Chat’s gift sat dejected on her desk looking so forlorn. Kind of like her kitty after she snapped at him. Glancing at the clock she saw she only had a few minutes to spare before she needed to be heading to the party. It wouldn’t hurt to patrol and see if he was bouncing around the city. The dark sky of Paris was dark, and she knew it was a long shot, but it was Christmas Eve. She wanted to clear the air.

The wind was icey against her cheeks as she walked to the park. Her excitement for the party diminished as she searched the rooftops for far longer than she should have. Kept telling herself just one more minute, maybe he’ll show, but he didn’t and she needed to get to the party before she was even later. She snuggled even deeper into her homemade scarf to ward off the winter chill. Voices drifted down the streets alongside music. It was pleasant, and she wanted to feel excited to see everyone. The rooftops drew her gaze instead. The warmth of the party was inviting. It was outside, but there were heaters set around, and the walls around the park helped keep out the wind. It didn’t take Alya long to spot her.

“Girl, glad you’re here. You will not believe what I found out,” She did her best to focus on Alya’s chatter. “Nino told me that not only was Adrien coming, but that he had a special gift for you.” Her first instinct was to fall over giggling, because Adrien wanted to give her a gift, but her pocket felt heavy with Chat’s gift, and she didn’t love Adrien anymore. They were just friends.

“I’m sure he has special gifts for all his friends.” Alya crossed her arms coming around to face Marinette. She pulled her head up to look her friend in the face.

“After what you did for him in New York, he wanted to give you something to show his appreciation.” She started to swoon. Alya already had her arms around Marinette ready for her to fall. She even leaned into it, because Adrien wanted to give her a gift. Even after she didn’t speak up when he had to leave, he still cared. Her fear of losing Chat- she glanced once more at the rooftops. There is no reason for him to be out on Christmas Eve. Absolutely none. Her friends were down here, and she had gifts for them. She could apologize next time they patrol together. Give him the gift then.

“Will you excuse me for a sec, I think I dropped something.” Alya looked confused, but nodded.

“Sure, let me help.” Marinette waved her off.

“It’s fine, I’m sure it’s just right outside on the sidewalk,” Ayla didn’t look convinced, but let her go.

“Okay, but hurry girl. I’m sure he’ll be here any second.” Marinette scurried out the front, nodding at Nino, and into the darkness of the night. Tiki was immediately out of her handbag and looking at Marinette.

“Go back to the party Marinette. Enjoy the season. You will see him soon.” Her eyes burned in the wind. The rooftops towering over, and the noises from the party feel too loud. Rather than joy and festivities they just felt like distractions.

“I need to give it to him.” She convinces herself the tears are from the wind.

“Why are you so insistent you need to give it to him tonight?” Tiki’s voice is knowing, but Marinette voices the answer anyways.

“I don’t want him to think I’m mad at him. I need him. I need to. Ugh” Her voice cracks, “I can’t lose him again,” There are too many tears to blame on the wind. She should call it a night and go home. But, she can’t convince herself to actually go, and not spend the entire nights searching for a Chat, who will probably be asleep waiting for Christmas morning to come.

“Marinette?” The voice startles her bad. Tiki flies back into her handbag, and she quickly wipes away her tears. Adien is illuminated by the warm glow of the party. He’s squinting in her direction, and she realizes she’s in the shadows almost invisible. She’s surprised he even saw her there.

“Adrien?” Someone from the party calls his name, and he waves before holding up a finger. She wants to disappear into a hole the closer he gets, but she settles for burrowing into her jacket.

“What are you doing out here?”

“I dropped something. Came to look for it,” She started moving to look at the ground and almost fell over tripping on something. Her hands fly hitting something solid, but rather than meeting cold concrete she feels warmth. Adrien caught her. The familiar warmth bubbled in her chest, and she quickly righted herself not wanting to encourage the feeling. “Th-Thanks.” Her fall brought her under one of the street lights.

“No problem.” Adrien's smile is soft, but she sees the second his gaze sharpens. “Marinette,” He takes a step closer, and it takes everything not to take a step back. “Are you okay?”

“What? I’m fine. You’re fine. I mean it’s Christmas Eve why wouldn’t I be fine?” Her heart was pounding.

“It’s okay if you’re not fine. I know Christmas isn’t a great time for everyone,” At his hardened tone she glances up, only to find him gazing down the street. She’s suddenly grateful Mr. Agreste let Adrien come to tonight's party. That tone was personal. Her hand starts to reach out, but she aborts the motion pulling her coat tighter.

“It’s not that. I just didn’t give someone a gift.” He doesn’t say anything and she has a need to fill the silence, so she continues. “I wasn’t happy with them last time we spoke, and I don’t want my anger to cloud Christmas. It was stupid, and if I could just give the stupid gift I could apologize. Explain.”

“Are you close?” She had to think about the question. She knew almost nothing about Chat. Just that he was kind. When he put his heart into something nothing could stop him. He was stupidly self sacrificing, and had more puns that there were words in the dictionary. He was also sweet and gentle. Trusting. “Marinette?”

“Yes. We’re close.” He put a hand on her going through with her aborted motion.

“Then I’m sure he knew you were having a bad day. Everyone has them. You can give the gift and apology next time you see him, but trust him to know you didn’t mean it.” The words were exactly what she needed to hear. It took her breath away how Adrien knew what to say. He jumped, scaring her into almost tipping over again. “I want to go ahead and give you your christmas gift.” He handed her a small rectangular wrapped box, with a cute silver bow on top. She glances at him to see him blush and scratch the back of his neck. Her numb fingers carefully unwrapped the gift, careful not to drop it. She almost did anyway when she saw the brand. Opening it she felt tears gather in her eyes again.

“Adrien,” It was barely a breath.

“It’s no lucky charm, but I can not express my gratitude for fighting for me to come to New York. I didn’t get to stay the entire time, but the time I did have I will never forget.” The bracelet was silver with a small charm at the center. Her fingers gently brushed over it. The Empire State Building with a small Ladybug and Chat Noir frozen as they swung around the top.

“I- Thank you,” She knows Adrien only meant the New York and Paris mashup, but the charm has so much more meaning to her.

“That was the celebration charm for the event. It has Ladybug and Chat, but I thought it reminded me of the night we flew just like they do.” She couldn’t stop the tears from coming. The charm meant so much to her. She leaned forward gripping him in a hug.

“You have no idea how much this means to me.” His arms wrap around her giving her a gentle squeeze.

“I’m glad you like it.” She pulls back her face heating up. “Here, let me help you put it on.” His fingers were far more nimble than hers, at getting the bracelet out of the box and onto her wrist. It dangled, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away gently brushing her finders over the two little figures. She comes out of her trance long enough to pull his gift out of her purse. Her’s wasn’t nearly as extravagant, and it was embarrassing.

“Here. Your Christmas gift.” He wastes no time tearing the paper off and holding up his gift. She made him a black coat based on the colors of his favorite shirt. The coat itself was black, but it was lined with yellow, and the buttons were green.

“This is so cool Marinette. I love this! Where did you find it?” She smiles at his excitement.

“It’s a Marinette Original. I have the pinpricks to prove it.” They both laugh, but Adrien’s eyes never leave her.

“You made this?” At her nod, his eyes light up even more. “Wow, you’re amazing Marinette.” He quickly puts it on, while she tries to find words. She doesn’t have a chance to say anything before he’s grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the party. “Come on. Let’s go in where it’s warm,” She smiles feeling far more lighthearted than she did at the beginning of the night. She would go out tomorrow in hopes of finding Chat, but they can make it through anything together. She has to believe that, because they are a team.

She was surprised when Chat was out on Christmas. He looked even more surprised to see her. Her smile was beaming.

“Chat, I’m glad I found you. I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to snap at you, and it was nothing you did. I was just having a really busy day, and was having trouble focusing, but I meant to give you this on that day, but forgot, but I didn’t want to wait until after Christmas, so that’s why I was so happy to see you, and yah here,” She didn’t mean to word vomit, but Chat had that soft smile he gets when he thinks she’s adorable.

“It’s fine I get it. We all have bad days,” The words were so similar to Adrien’s that it took a few seconds to lower her hand after he grabs the gift. He reaches into a pocket on his suit and pulls something small out. She can’t make out what it is, but he reaches out. He puts it in her hand, and she glances down. It was a small yoyo that looked like it wrapped around something. The yoyo and the string latching. She glanced up to see him smiling at a mini him. His smile was bright and he was moving the puppet around and saying little puns. She smiled at how adorable he looked playing with it. His grin was bright as he looked at her.

“It’s an ankle bracelet. I know you wouldn’t be able to wear anything revealing, but you could put it on under your jeans. If you wear jeans,” He looked a little sheepish.

“I love it kitty.”


End file.
